


Practice makes perfect

by Shwtlee



Series: Canonverse Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Petting, Massage, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: When you are having a moment with your force hubby and your friends cockblock you.





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Can you consider writing a fic were Rey and Kylo are kissing in Rey’s room and one of Rey’s friends walks in in them and is extremely confusd? - by Anon.

* * *

 

Rey shut the door behind her and turned around to see him sitting on her bed.

 

“I'm not in mood for this now,” she said, looking away, as she took her satchel from around her shoulders and dropped it on the floor near the door.

 

“And when would you be in mood?” he asked, walking up behind her.

 

Rey didn't look at him, proceeded on taking her belt and wraps off.

 

“I'm exhausted Ben,” Rey said, looking at him now on mirror.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his nose along her jaw.

 

“I can help with that,” he whispered into her ear, as his hand travelled up to her shoulders, and started to massage small circles down her back.

 

Rey shut her eyes, feeling his fingers digging in her flesh. A soft moan escaping her lips at the sensation.

 

“Oh Ben.”

 

“Yes sweetheart?” he said, with his lips pressed onto her cheek.

 

Rey turned about and crushed her lips to his, moaning into his mouth. Ben picked her up and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked back and sat down on her bed with Rey straddling his waist.

 

Rey pulled away, helping him take her tunic off. Soon she was sitting there only in her breast band and as Ben started kissing down her shoulder over her breast, sucking bruises into her skin.

 

She sunk her fingers into his hair and pulled him even closer, throwing her own head back.

 

“BEN..” she moaned out once again and heard him grunt into her chest and buck his hips up against her core.

 

That's when the door of her quarters slid open. Rey and Ben both looked back. Finn and Poe stood on the threshold and Rose was trying to pull them out by their jackets.

 

For a second they were all just staring at each other before Rey finally gathered her wits, clutching her tunic to cover herself.

 

“What are you doing?” They looked at her in confusion.

 

Ben, who was still under her helped her stand up, his hand still on her waist.

 

He stood behind her, his chest pressed against her back.

 

“Sweetheart they can't see me. Say something and get rid of them.”

 

“Why are you guys bursting into my room.” Rey seethed. Shrugging Ben's hand from her shoulder, pulling her tunic back on.

 

“Um… we heard you-"

 

“We thought you are in pain.”

 

Poe and Finn started together.

 

“Sorry Rey I tried to stop them,” Rose said, stepping forward.

 

“I was practicing the force.”

 

Rey blurted out making Ben chuckle. He sat down heavily on her bed, still laughing.

 

“Yup, practicing the force alright,” he said tracing his hand up the back of her thighs.

 

“Shut up!” Rey spat back, warning in her tone.

 

“What?” all her friends asked at once.

 

“Nothing,” Rey said, pushing them all out of the door, locking it for good measure, before turning to face her lover.

 

“You know we can avoid all this if only you come to me,” he suggested.

 

“I can say the same thing about you,” she countered, walking up to him.

 

“So where were we?” she said, straddling him once again.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this drabble please let me know your thoughts in the comments section.
> 
> And if you want to read more of Reylo Canonverse goodness try the other drabbles in this series or leave me a prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee2Reylo](https://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com).


End file.
